adivinen quien es mi oppa el reality
by kagomegasai
Summary: una historia romantica y divertida de ti con kyuhyun. un juego y todos tratando de conquistarte... lo jugarias? mal summary u.u pero pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

¿UN JUEGO DIVERTIDO?

-¡AHHHHHHHH! TE AMO YESUNG-

-SORRY, SORRY-

-SOY TUYA DONGHAE-

-CASATE CONMIGO SIWON-

-ARRIBA SUJU

Ese era el grito de todas las fans de Súper Junior. En un concierto como cualquiera podemos identificar a las fans y SUJU favorito, cada una con una pancarta con el nombre de su favorito.

Es divertido ver como cada una tiene gustos diferentes, y con quien se sienten identificadas.

El juego comenzara…

EN SM…

MANAGER -Chicos, les tengo una noticia. La empresa ha decidido hacer un reality donde participaran- el manager sonreía como si esto fuera de lo mas normal.

SUJU-¿Qué? ¿Por qué nosotros?- todos los chicos ya necesitaban de un descanso, ya que en todo el año estuvieron haciendo conciertos y sacando nuevos sencillos, fue un año muy agotador y estaban cansados.

MANAGER -Leeteuk, tu como líder debes animar a tu grupo, esto les dará mas popularidad, además no harán nada de esfuerzos, solo actuaran tal y como son-

SUNGMIN- ¿de que trata este reality?

Todos esperaban a que el manager les informara mas…

MANAGER- este reality tratara de adivinar cual es el SUJU favorito de una fan-

EUNHYUK- no entiendo-

MANAGER- ustedes convivirán con una fan y tendrán que descubrir cual de todos ustedes es su favorito, tendrán que tratarla y hablar con ella. Ella no les dirá nada, hasta el último día del reality. El premio no solo será para ella, también el que logre adivinar-

RYEOWOOK-¿Qué premio?-

Todos estaban atentos a lo que su manager les iba a decir.

-el que logre adivinar se ira un mes de vacaciones a donde el quiera-

-¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEH?- todos quedaron sorprendidos. Esto es lo que mas deseaban después de un año con mucho trabajo.

SHIDONG- NO PERDEMOS NADA CON INTENTARLO, NO HAREMOS NINGUN ESFUERZO FISICO. YO DIGO QUE SI LE ENTREMOS AL REALITY.

DONGHAE-yo opino igual.

KYUHYUN- si, vamos a intentarlo.

SUJU- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.

Todos los chicos estaban emocionados, el premio les dio la energía para poder hacer lo que sea.

SIWON- ¿y quien es la fan?-

MANAGER- aun no la conseguimos, es difícil, tenemos que buscar una que no este loca y sepa comportarse, además que sea difícil de descifrar sus gustos-

HEECHUL- así que aun no la encuentran.

MANAGER- así es. Mientras tanto esperen ¿de acuerdo?

SUJU- ESTA BIEN-

MIENTRAS TANTO EN (TU PAIS)…

Una chica de cabello color_, recogido en un chongo, con lentes y ropa cómoda escuchaba música en su celular…

Ella era muy hermosa solo que no se arreglaba lo suficiente para verse muy femenina, nadie podía negar que fuera una chica amable y bella en su interior. Todos la querían, siempre regalaba sonrisas a todos, no tenia enemigos y nada por el estilo. Ella se llamaba_.

Ella estaba saliendo de clases, estudiaba_, tenia _años, su música preferida era el k-pop. Su grupo favorito… súper junior.

Ella era un poco reservada para decir quien era su favorito, ya que no conocía a nadie que compartiera sus mismos gustos en música. Pero mientras ella supiera quien es su super junior favorito con eso era feliz. No se fijo en el físico, se enamoro de el por su sonrisa y su voz.

Si, su super junior favorito era Kyuhyun…

Al principio creyó que era Donghae el que le gustaba, pero cuando escucho detenidamente a Kyuhyun no pudo evitar sonreír y decirse así misma que el era el indicado.

Llego a casa y se fue a su habitación para seguir escuchando su música.

Después de un rato llegaron sus amigas…

-_-, ya deja de escuchar tu música rara- su amiga Gina no lo decía para lastimarla, solo que se divertía por las reacciones de _cuando se refieren a su música como rara.

-no es rara Gina- saco su lengua como muestra de que le gusta que la moleste de esa forma.

-vamos a ver una película- decía su otra amiga Sam

-si, veamos la de destino final- decía otra amiga llamada Valeria.

-esta bien, déjenme conecto la lap a la televisión va?-

-esta bien-

Cuando conectaron la lap, apareció un anuncio en una página de super junior, en el cual decía:

-HOLA, SI TE GUSTA SUPER JUNIOR Y QUIERES CONOCERLO TE INVITAMOS A QUE RESUELVAS ESTE TEST-

Las amigas de_ agarraron la lap y se pusieron a contestar muchas tonterías, ya que ellas no los conocían y no sabían lo que hacían.

(TU NOMBRE)-¿Qué hacen?-

GINA- pusimos tu nombre como quien respondió todo esto y escribimos que te gustan todos.

(TU NOMBRE)-¿por que hicieron eso locas?

Sam- por que es divertido

Valeria- perdón Alice.

(TU NOMBRE)-ya que, no creo que gane, Jajaja. Mejor veamos la película.

Todas- Siiiii.

Después todas sus amigas se fueron dejando un desorden como siempre. _se puso a limpiar y termino tarde. Total, mañana no tendría clases. Prendió su lap y empezó a escribir como siempre.

Después de un rato llego un mensaje…

-Hola_, ha sido seleccionada para conocer a super junior y participar en un reality con ellos.

Este concurso será transmitido para cadena nacional en corea.

Le vendremos a buscar para que todo empiece más rápido. Cualquier duda puede comunicarse con nosotros a este numero: 0999452181

Sin más por el momento nos despedimos de usted.

Atte.: SM

_se quedo sentada, pasmada por la sorpresa…

Conocerá a super junior, estará cerca de Kyuhyun, y todo por las travesuras de sus mejores amigas…

¿Qué hará nuestra heroína?

Hola chic s, es fanfic trata del romance de una fan con Kyuhyun. Es algo nuevo pero como soy otaku y me gusta el shojo, y me imagine un lindo romance con el SUJU de mi corazón. Ya que me inspiro su historia de amor no correspondido. Quería jugar un rato con esta historia, no soy buena escribiendo pero hago mi luchita, además quería sacarme esta idea loca de mi cabeza y que mejor que aquí ¿no? Se que es algo corto pero prometo hacerlo mas largo.

Espero sea de su agrado n.n, nos vemos.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

CONOCIENDO A SUPER JUNIOR

No podías creer lo que le paso, ahora conocerías a tu grupo favorito, convivir con ellos y estar cerca de Kyuhyun

TU POV

-¡AAAAAH!, no lo puedo creer. Estaré cerca de super junior. Pero que estoy pensando, tengo escuela, aunque vivo sola no creo que sea conveniente irme así como así…- te desanimaste y querías llorar por el dilema por el que pasas.

Llamas por teléfono a tu mejor amiga Gina…

-¡Gina! NO SABES LO QUE PASO-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-gane el concurso, mas bien ustedes hicieron que ganara el concurso para conocer a super junior-

-¿QUEEEEEE? No lo puedo creer-

-si como te digo, gane y quieren que vaya a corea, pero no se si ir-

-¿Por qué no? Es una oportunidad para ir de viaje y conocer a tus ídolos-

-pero… ¿y la escuela?-

-recuerda que ya estamos terminando el semestre y tenemos un mes de vacaciones-

-es cierto… se me había olvidado-

-ps no se diga mas, iras a corea-

-siii, no lo puedo creer aun-

-¿y como te vas a comunicar con ellos?-

-me dejaron su número en el mensaje que me enviaron-

-marca para saber como esta todo esto de que ganaste y cuando te irías-

-tienes razón, te llamare después para decirte como me fue ¿vale?-

-vale-

Colgaste para poder llamar a la persona que te envió el mensaje...

-hola, quisiera hablar con el director de SM-(por cierto, tomaste 3 años de clases de coreano y chino)

-hola, usted debe de ser la señorita_la ganadora del concurso-

-si soy yo, quisiera saber como esta eso de que participare en un reality y convivir con los chicos de super junior-

-muy bien, si lo deseas podemos reunirnos con todos los ejecutivos para darte mas información. Puedes llevar a quien quieras por si necesitas la opinión de alguien más para tomar esta decisión-

-claro que si. ¿En donde nos citaríamos?-

-nos veríamos en el hotel de 5 estrellas Black Stars a las cinco de la tarde-

-muy bien, allí estaré-

-la estaremos esperando-

Con esto el manager de los super juniors colgó y tu quedaste muy nerviosa ¿Cómo deberías presentarte?. Empezaste a buscar tu mejor ropa pero te das cuenta que solo tienes contigo muchos pantalones y camisetas largas que ocultan tu figura. Llamas a tu amiga Valeria para que te ayude a buscar algo que ponerte.

Todas tus amigas llegan a tu casa después de que les contaras que paso y están dispuestas a ayudarte y acompañarte.

Gina- _ mira te traje unos jeans muy geniales, se que te quedaran bien, ya que tu nunca usas faldas-

Tu: gracias TTwTT-

Valeria: y te traje una blusa muy cute, se te vera lindo-

Sam: yo la verdad no te traje nada pero si mi ayuda incondicional.

Corres y abrazas a tus amigas por lo buenas que son contigo.

Quedas bellísima con unos jeans entubados, unas zapatillas bajas, la blusa que traías era de tu color favorito,_, era tipo princesa que hacia resaltar tu busto y tu hermoso cuello.

Recojiste tu cabello en una coleta alta y dejaste algunos mechones tocaran tu rostro dejando una imagen de una chica fresca y juvenil.

Gina: debes mostrar que de verdad eres muy bonita. No se por que te vistes así.

Tu: es se me hace muy cómodo.

Valeria: si pero ocultas tu linda figura.

Sam: mientras ella se sienta bien consigo misma esta bien ¿no?

Gina: eso si.

Tu: ya mejor nos vamos que se nos hará tarde.

Así tu y tus amigas se dirigieron al hotel Black Stars. Allí te esperaban muchos hombres que vestían elegante, todos de traje y eran extranjeros.

Tu: muy buenas noches

Manager: buenas noches señorita_ tome asiento.

Estaban en una sala de juntas que les ofreció el hotel.

Manager: queremos agradecerte por participar en el concurso, la forma que contestaste es muy difícil de descifrar cual de todos los super junior es tu favorito.

Tu: eso que tiene que ver con el reality donde quiere que participe.

Manager: tú convivirás un mes con todos los integrantes de SUJU, y ellos deberán descubrir quien es tu favorito, para eso te atenderán, tu cada día les darás una pista. Ellos anotaran todo lo que vayan descubriendo, tendrás citas con ello para que también el publico vote por quien ellos crean que es el SUJU que te gusta.

Tu: ¿pero no es jugar con los sentimientos de las demás personas?

Manager: no, por que tienes definido quien es tu favorito, así convivirás con el y obtendrás uno de tus sueños cumplidos.

También recibirás una gran suma de dinero por participar.

Desde el fondo de la sala sus amigas estaban murmurando…

Gina: Sam ¿entiendes de lo que están hablando?

Sam: si supiera coreano te lo diría.

Volviendo a la junta…

Manager: entonces ¿Qué te pare la idea? ¿Participaras?

Tu: si, me parece una buena idea, ¿Cuándo partimos?

Manager: mañana mismo si te parece bien claro esta.

Tu: ¡EEEEEEH! ¿Mañana? ¿No cree que es muy pronto?

Manager: debemos empezar con todos los preparativos y hay que presentarte con todos los chicos.

Tu: esta bien.

Manager: mañana pasaremos a verte a tu casa. Lleva todo lo que necesites.

Tu: esta bien.

Te marchaste con tus amigas y te despediste de ellas. Quedaron de acuerdo de verse mañana para que ya se despidieran formalmente.

Entraste a tu habitación y buscaste toda tu ropa y pertenencias. Pero nada que revelara muy rápido quien era tu SUJU favorito.

Al día siguiente Gina, Sam y Valeria llegaron a tu casa para despedirse de ti.

Valeria: _te extrañare mucho.

Gina: prométenos que no harás cosas peligrosas.

Tu: te lo prometo.

Sam: no me gustan las despedidas. Yo… Sam corrió para abrazarte y llorar en tu hombro. Le correspondiste y le limpiaste las lágrimas que corrían por su mejilla.

Tu: amigas, las extrañare pero podemos seguir en contacto por medio de twitter o facebook.

Con una sonrisas te metiste a la limosina que te llevaría al aeropuerto.

Tu vuelo salió a al hora señalada, estuviste en primera clase, a tu lado junto a al ventana había un chico con capucha y lentes, no le tomaste importancia y observabas a tu alrededor.

Poco a poco cerrabas tus ojos por el cansancio y recargaste tu cabeza en el hombre de aquel desconocido… el se quito los lentes y resulto ser Taemin de Shinee, el solo sonrió y te dejo dormir.

CON SUJU…

Sungmin estaba buscando su mejor ropa quería impresionar a la fan, tal vez el sea el elegido, les mostraría a todos que no es un chico afeminado ni nada por el estilo.

Mientras Donghae practicaba su mejor sonrisa.

Donghae: hey, Eunhyuk ¿crees que con esta sonrisa impresionare a la fan?

Eunhyuk: no se, pero a mi si (guiño).

Heechul se estaba pintando los labios con brillo labial sabor cereza.

Heechul: por si se le ocurre besar muaak (beso al aire).

Leeteuk: ya dejen de jugar y prepárense que ya esta por llegar el manager y la chica

Todos: esta bien.

EN EL AVION…

El manager te levanto y te informo que ya habían llegado a su destino. Miraste para tu lado izquierdo y ya no viste al desconocido, no le tomaste importancia y saliste del avión.

Manager: muy bien_ ya llegamos, por el momento te llevaremos al hotel donde haremos las grabaciones y te instalaras en tu habitación para después presentarte con los chicos.

Tu: muy bien.

Llegaron al hotel y te sorprendiste al verlo, era hermoso y demasiado grande. Entraste y la sala de estar era demasiado bello, colores pasteles que te daban la sensación de hogar.

Llegaste a tu habitación y te sorprendiste, mas que una habitación era u departamento, tenias una pequeña y elegante cocina, una sala reconfortante y cuando entraste a tu habitación quedaste alucinada. Los colores eran claros, tu cama era demasiado grande, tenia un candelabro. Simplemente perfecto.

Te arreglaste para ir a conocer a super junior, pero solo traías la ropa que sueles usar para estar en casa. No te quedo más que ponerte una sudadera gris y un pants azul fuerte. Te pusiste tus lentes t arreglaste tu cabello en un chongo.

Cuando ibas bajando al gran salón donde te encontrarías con los chicos te topaste con un lindo perrito (Pomerania) y viste que tenía una correa, la sujetaste con la firme idea de llevarlo con su dueño cuando de repente este animalito empezó a correr, jamás creíste que tuviera una gran fuerza, te llevo hasta la cocina y se te cayo ensima crema de espinacas, luego pasaste por el jardín y te llenaste de hojitas.

Volviste a entrar al hotel y el perrito te llevo hasta la fuente que estaba en medio de la gran sala y caíste en el.

Cuando levantaste la mirada observaste a muchos chicos guapos mirándote…

Tu: ¿oops?

Aquí termina nuestro capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado u/u

Nos vemos pronto :D. ja ne


End file.
